Don't Leave Me Alone (I Can't Bear It)
by IsItDead
Summary: Charles' sister Raven and his stepfather Kurt die in an accident, and he struggles to get through daily life, but he's not good at being alone. Kurt Marko/Charles, Cain Marko/Charles, Eventual Erik/Charles, Possibly some Sebastian Shaw/Charles: Underage(Charles is 16, but there will be flashbacks to him being even younger), Pseudo-Incest, Slash, Abuse
1. Chapter 1: How Much Grief?

**This story is in a non-power, modern day Alternate Universe. It's eventually going to be Erik/Charles (and possibly also some Sebastian Shaw/Charles), but it is going to probably be awhile before either of them actually show up in the story. There are going to be a lot of flashbacks to Kurt Marko/Charles. Kurt Marko is Charles' stepfather. Cain is Kurt's son (and Charles' stepbrother). Warning for underage, Charles is 16, but there will probably be flashbacks in which he is even younger. Charles is really messed up in this story. Also, Cain and Charles get along in this story. There will be Cain/Charles. **

Don't Leave Me Alone (I Can't Bear It): Chapter One: How Much Grief Can One Boy Stand?

Charles weeps at the funeral, at both of them. It surprises him, because he had thought that he had already cried all of his tears.

Cain's there, which isn't surprising, because the funerals are for his stepsister and his father, respectively. He stands next to Charles and let's him stain his dress-shirt with tears.

Cain does not cry, but he does lay roses down on both coffins like Charles does.

He drives Charles home after, back to that empty castle. He walks Charles up to the door, like he is worried about him. When Charles hugs him he hugs back, but he pushes Charles away, holding him by his shoulders, when he stands up on his tippy toes to kiss Cain on the mouth.

Charles could push the matter. He could make Cain stay, Cain is his father's son after all, but he doesn't. He just stands there and watches as Cain drives away.

He eventually enters his home, quickly going up to his room, carefully avoiding the two newly uninhabited bedrooms.

He slowly strips off his clothing, letting his garments fall to the floor.

Charles piles blankets on top of the bed until he can barely move under them all. It makes him think of Kurt Marko. Of the solid weight of his stepfather above him, inside him. Telling him how he was much prettier than his mother.

_("Come on baby, moan for me.")_

He remembers blood on his pale thighs from the rough treatment and still begging for more, because even that had been better than being alone. He knows that if Kurt walked in right now, alive by some chance of fate, he would fall to his knees and eagerly choke on his thick cock. Do anything to keep the man from leaving.

_("That's it baby, you're so beautiful.")_

Kurt's cock had always seemed too big to go inside of him, like it would break him apart. That had never stopped the man from sinking balls-deep into Charles. Stuffing him so full with cock that he had seen stars even when Kurt was still.

_("You feel that, baby? Tell me how good it feels.")_

Charles misses it now.

Charles had been the one to insist that Kurt drive Raven to the dance. It had been held in town and she had really wanted to go. Kurt had been against it, but he had agreed to take her to it after some persuasion from Charles.

Charles had batted his eyelashes, begged prettily, and writhed on Kurt's cock.

Now they were both dead and Charles was alone.

Charles can't bear being alone, it eats away at his insides.

He wishes that he had made Cain stay.

He lies in bed for hours, body heavy with grief.

* * *

Charles is on his hands and knees, on his bed. Kurt's cock is pounding into him, and the man's hands are on his hips, digging in hard enough to leave bruises. Charles is moaning and begging for more. Telling his stepfather that is too much and not enough in the same breath.

If Kurt's skin feels cold against his it must be because he's so hot.

Charles twists his face towards Kurt, wanting a kiss. Lips press against his cheeks, and his chin, before finally touching his mouth. Charles face feels wet and the kiss tastes of copper, but it must mean that he just hadn't noticed that he'd bitten his lip as Kurt drove into him.

When it is over Charles turns over and flicks on the light, to his horror he finds that that the slickness on his skin is blood. He turns to look at Kurt, because surely the man will have an answer, but instead finds...

...Kurt pale and dead. It's his blood that has dripped onto Charles' skin. Charles screams...

...and sits up in bed.

Charles flees from his bed and runs into the bathroom. He sits on the cool tiles with his arms wrapped around himself and sobs.

Eventually he leaves the sanctuary of the bathroom in search of his cell phone. Once he locates it he returns and continues to sit on the floor.

He dials Cain's number.

Cain's voice is heavy with sleep, but once Charles says, "It's me," his voice grows concerned. Charles' voice must be shaking, because the call ends with Cain telling him, "I'm on my way."

Charles leaves the bathroom to wait for his stepbrother on the main floor.


	2. Chapter 2: MemoriesOfMoviesandAffection

**Thank you Ishtar205, anonymous, and Suebear119 for your Reviews. Warning for even younger, underage Charles(twelve years old) in a flashback. **

Don't Leave Me Alone (I Can't Bear It): Chapter Two: Memories of Movies and Affection

Charles and Raven had first met in school. They had soon become friends, even though Raven was younger and a couple of grades below him. Raven had been in the foster system at the time. Her birth parents had abandoned her. It had been Charles' idea to have his mother adopt her, but Sharon had been against it.

Charles had pleaded desperately with his mother to change her mind, but she hadn't budged. That was when he had gone to Kurt.

Charles had been eleven and it was before things had changed with Kurt. Though Kurt's touches were already lingering, and attention-starved Charles eagerly soaked it in.

Charles knew that Kurt had a soft spot for him, always had, and he used that to his advantage. He had smiled hopefully and widened his eyes sadly and beseeched him in his sweetest voice.

He'd had no idea that by the same time the following year he'd be taking Kurt's cock down his throat.

Kurt had agreed to adopt Raven and Sharon had followed suit.

Charles missed Raven so much now.

He used to be afraid of her finding out what Kurt did to him. He had been scared that she would be disgusted and not like him anymore. Now he would rather that she hated him, but be alive, instead of how she was now, a loving younger sister, but dead.

Charles does not know what to do without her. He does not know how to shape his life if he isn't taking care of Raven.

He wishes that she had never heard about that party, or that he had gone to drop her off, too. That way either they'd all be alive or all three of them would be dead.

A knock sounds through the room, and Charles feels a wave of guilt at his thoughts of leaving Cain completely alone, but his stepbrother was stronger than he. Cain could carry on.

Charles quickly stands up and rushes to the door. He unlocks it and swings it open. Cain is there in front of him, and for a moment the sight of him makes Charles think so much of Kurt, that he nearly drops to his knees for him. Charles hurriedly invites him inside.

Cain isn't a very touchy-feely kind of person, but he's always made an exception for Charles, so he let's Charles cling tightly to him without complaint.

Charles has always been one to show (and accept) affection physically, eager for hugs, or holding Raven's hand so she wouldn't get lost, or a ruffle of his hair from Kurt.

Sharon had never been willing to fulfill this need of her child's so he had turned to Kurt for it. So by the time that things had crossed the line, Charles was used to getting constant attention from his stepfather, and very reliant on it.

Cain and Charles settle down to watch a movie. Charles starts out beside Cain on the couch, but he swiftly migrates to being mostly in his stepbrother's lap.

Charles moves a bit to try to get more comfortable, and he can feel Cain's cock starting to take a notice. So he wriggles some more. After all, if he makes Cain feel good, maybe he'll stay. Charles doesn't want to be left alone.

Cain realizes what Charles is doing and he gently removes his younger stepbrother from his lap, and Charles finds himself on his back on the couch. When Charles reaches for Cain's zipper he carefully pins thin wrists down.

"Charles, stop," Cain says firmly, though his cock is still aching in the confines of his trousers.

"I'm not my father," he continues, "I don't expect you to..."

Charles spreads his legs enticingly and lifts one up to rub against Cain's crouch. Cain leans his forehead against Charles' collarbone and groans and for a moment Charles thinks that he's won, but then Cain is no longer touching him and swiftly putting distance between them.

"I'm going to take a shower," Cain informs Charles before making a hasty retreat.

They had watched a movie that night, when it had all changed. Charles was newly twelve, Raven had been his sister for nearly six months, and everyone was out of the house, except for Kurt and himself. Kurt had thrown a movie on and dragged Charles into his lap.

Charles had barely paid any attention at all to the movie. He had been too busy enjoying the warmth of his stepfather's embrace. They had been barely a quarter of the way through the movie when Kurt's lips had brushed against his ear.

"You're beautiful, Charles," he had whispered, "Much prettier than your mother. I've always known it and now it's finally time."

As he spoke Kurt had rolled his hips, grinding his erection against Charles' clothed ass. He kissed and licked Charles' neck, and his hand slipped into Charles' trousers.

Charles did not fully grasp what was going on, but he was too scared to do anything to stop it, because he was reluctant to do anything that might upset Kurt. He was terrified of being abandoned.

Charles shook and whined as his stepfather took him apart with strokes of his hand. When he came with a cry, Kurt had withdrawn his hand from Charles' trousers and made him lick the hand clean as he told him what a good boy he was.

Kurt had continued to grind against Charles until he had groaned loudly. When he turned Charles to face him the man had a dopey smile on his face. He had kissed Charles then, on the mouth, like couples did, and it made Charles even more confused.

When the movie was done Kurt had tenderly tucked him into bed and Charles thought that perhaps it had just been a bizarre one-time thing.

He was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3: CravingsOfPossesiveBrutality

**Thanks go out to Ishtar205, Suebear119, and bats for reviewing. It is always so amazing to get feedback. I'm so sorry that's it has been so long since I have updated this. I hope this chapter will help make up for it. No Erik or Sebastian yet. I was wondering, do you guys(the readers) want something to actually happen between Cain and Charles? Warning for quite underage Charles in flashbacks. **

Don't Leave Me Alone (I Can't Bear It): Chapter Three: Cravings Of Possessive Brutality

Sharon had died when Charles was fourteen and a half. She had drunk herself to death. Charles had never really been close to her so he had not been sure of how to react.

The morning of her funeral Kurt had stretched Charles out on the bed in the master bedroom and taken him slowly. Charles had been on his back and Kurt had kissed him the entire time, his tongue skilfully caressing his stepson's.

Charles did not cry at his mother's funeral, but Raven did and he did his best to comfort her. He had felt so unsure then, with the strong presence of Kurt at his side (and Kurt probably didn't even care that Sharon was dead, maybe he was even glad for it) and Raven had been so very upset despite all his attempts to calm her. At least Cain had been there, stoic as usual. Cain grounded him, and Charles was so very thankful for his stepbrother.

Charles lays on the couch and listens to the sound of the shower. He idly wonders if Cain is thinking about him. If Cain is there in the shower stroking a hand over his flesh and picturing Charles.

Charles enjoys the idea of it, but he would rather that Cain were here, touching Charles.

He does not understand why Cain is so opposed to it. Did he do something wrong?

After Sharon's funeral, when Raven had gone to bed, Charles and Cain had gone to Charles' room for some peace and quiet. Kurt had been still dealing with funeral things at the time. They had laid on Charles' bed in silence, simply enjoy the feeling of not being alone.

Charles did not know how long they spent like that, but he did know that Cain had retired to his own room before Kurt arrived home. Kurt tended to act strangely when Charles and Cain spent a lot of time together.

Charles hears the water stop. He wonders if Cain will come back now, or if he'll retire to his old room and make an excuse in the morning.

Charles' mind shifts to thoughts of Kurt. Memories of strong hands holding him tight enough to bruise as he slammed into Charles. Of taking what he wanted, and telling his stepson that it was what Charles needed.

And Charles had believed him, still believes him now, and it leaves him craving that possessive brutality. Without it he feels like he's been left floundering in the middle of the ocean.

He needs Cain to take control of him, because if Kurt's son doesn't, who will?

Sometimes, on days when Sharon was out of the house, Kurt would call Charles off of school and spend the entire day trying to satisfy his craving for his stepson.

He would take Charles again and again until Charles was so sensitive that he'd sob and his lips would swell.

It never stopped Kurt from coming into Charles' room the very next night and covering the boy's mouth with his hand so that he'd keep silent when Kurt slid into him. He'd already be just as desperate for the warmth of his stepson's body.

Charles aches in longing as he recalls those incidents. Funny how things become brighter when a person looks back on them.

Charles slides his pyjama bottoms off, and spreads his legs. He licks his fingers and imagines Kurt's thick digits as he slips his own inside himself.

He slowly rocks onto his fingers. It feels good, but he's a little clumsy. The only times he has done this before is when Kurt had wanted to watch it.

His eyes flutter open slightly and he catches sight of Cain. His step-brother is standing about a meter away, transfixed by Charles.

Charles calls out to Cain, but the man does not move. Charles wishes that Cain would take him, but at least his step-brother is staying.

Cain does stay right where he is the entire time, and watches intently as Charles shudders and comes.

Cain waits until Charles is once again wearing clothing, then he carries his younger step-brother up to the boy's room. He settles Charles in, before retiring to his own room.

Charles drifts to sleep and dreams about Kurt's claiming kisses.


	4. Chapter 4:Tell Me That You're Mine

**This time it was ridiculously long space between updates. Hooray! Thanks go out to Ishtar205 and Suebear119 for their reviews. This chapter is entirely flashback. Warning for Underage. **

Don't Leave Me Alone (I Can't Bear It): Chapter Four: Tell Me That You're Mine

Kurt made Charles undress, but did not touch his own clothing. He took the naked boy into his arms and kissed him.

He ordered Charles to kneel and he watched as the boy sunk to his knees. He undid his trousers and took his cock in hand. He painted his stepson's lips shiny with his precum.

"Open up, Charlie," Kurt ordered. Charles listened quickly and took the head of Kurt's cock into his mouth.

Kurt twisted his fingers into Charles' hair and stared into his stepson's blue, blue eyes as he fucked the boy's mouth. At first it was only shallow thrusts, but he couldn't resist pressing in farther for long.

He soon left Charles' mouth and pulled him to his feet. He kissed his stepson, loving the taste of himself on the boy's tongue. Then he pushed Charles towards the bed.

Kurt pressed him down into the bed with strong hands. It was not uncommon for his step-father to tie him to the bed (or the couch, or the table), but Kurt was more than strong enough to immobilize Charles without it. It was extremely arousing to bring attention to how slight and weak Charles was compared to him.

Charles was facedown, and Kurt had both of the boy's hands in one of his. Kurt made Charles get his fingers wet. Then he brought one finger to Charles entrance, but did not push it in. Instead he just drew his finger over it.

"Tell me what you want, Charlie. Do you want me to get you ready for my cock? I think you do, but you need to say it," Kurt coaxed as he continued to run his finger over Charles' hole.

"Please, Sir," Charles stammered.

"Please what, Charlie? You need to be specific." Kurt told his stepson.

"Your fingers, Sir...in...get me ready...please," Charles gasped.

"All you had to do was ask," Kurt grinned and pressed two fingers into Charles.

Kurt sucked bruises onto the ivory skin of Charles' back as he stretched him. The sounds that the boy made at the feel of Kurt's fingers inside of him were beautiful.

His cock was aching, so he soon drew out his fingers.

He pressed the head of his cock to Charles' hole, but as with the fingers, did not push in yet.

"Do you want my cock, Charlie? You've got to tell me." Kurt says to his stepson.

"Yes, sir. Please...fuck me." Charles begged.

Kurt sunk all the way into Charles. He did not wait for the boy to adjust. He began to piston his hips right away.

"You're such a good boy, Charlie. My good boy." Kurt told his stepson as he ploughed into him.

Charles cried out loudly as he was fucked, he made no attempt to quiet himself, Kurt loved to hear him.

Kurt's clothes rubbed against Charles' naked flesh as they moved. Charles' skin would be red from it after. Kurt enjoyed the contrast: himself; strong and clothed, and Charles; weak and naked.

Kurt abruptly pulled out of his stepson and flipped the boy over. Then he slammed back inside and continued to fuck Charles.

"Look at me," Kurt demanded, "I want to see those pretty blue eyes of yours, Charlie."

The boy's eyes fluttered open and Kurt locked their gazes.

"You're mine!" Kurt growled to enforce the message his cock was making, "Mine to hurt. Mine to pleasure. Mine to fuck. Tell me!"

"Yours, Sir," Charles gasped as his prostate was hit, "All, and only yours,"

Kurt kissed Charles filthily. His tongue laying claim to the boy's mouth.

Charles' tightened around him as he came. Kurt thrust half a dozen more times before filling the boy with his essence.

Kurt did not pull out or get off of Charles yet. Instead he brought a hand up to grip the boy's hair and continued to kiss his stepson.


End file.
